


Not alone

by Frenchfiles



Category: Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: Avalanche de guimauve, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 23:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11390895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frenchfiles/pseuds/Frenchfiles
Summary: Après une longue journée, Manuel rentre chez lui retrouver Emmanuel. Mais manifestement ce dernier n'est pas seul dans leur appartement...





	Not alone

**Author's Note:**

> Et bien me revoilà pour cette nouvelle fic! Je n'ai pas grand chose à vous dire à part bonne lecture! On se retrouve à la fin :)

Manuel grimpait lentement les dernières marches de l’escalier qui menait à son appartement. La journée avait été longue et le froid sec de ce mois de janvier n’avait pas arrangé son humeur. Il n’avait qu’une envie, retrouver la chaleur de son appartement et celle d’Emmanuel qui l’attendait certainement emmitouflé dans son plaid favori, qu’il ne quittait plus depuis le début de la vague de froid. Arrivé devant la porte, il chercha ses clés et entendit la voix d’Emmanuel qui était manifestement rentré plus tôt que lui. Manuel remarqua que sa voix était légèrement plus aiguë que d’habitude, comme s’il s’adressait à un enfant. Manuel haussa un sourcil, déverrouilla la porte et s’engouffra dans l’appartement. La douce chaleur de leur foyer l’enveloppa, et le réchauffa immédiatement, lui qui avait bien du mal à supporter la température de ces derniers jours. Il déposa son manteau et son écharpe dans l’entrée, et s’avança jusqu’au salon pressé de découvrir à qui Emmanuel pouvait bien s’adresser. 

Autant dire qu’il ne s’attendait pas vraiment au tableau qui s’offrit à lui. Emmanuel était allongé sur le ventre au milieu du salon, enroulé dans son plaid. L’objet de son attention n’était autre qu’une petite boule de poils noirs au grands yeux verts, qui jouait avec les doigts du jeune homme. 

« Je peux savoir qui est ce nouvel arrivant ? » Demanda Manuel, en s’asseyant aux côtés de son amant, qui se redressa pour lui faire face. Le jeune homme déposa alors un léger baiser sur ses lèvres en souriant. 

« Et bien Manuel je te présente Berlioz, Berlioz je te présente Manuel ! » 

Un sourire étira ses lèvres en apprenant le nom qu’avait choisi Emmanuel. Le chaton arrêta de mordiller ses doigts et regarda Manuel, d’un air intrigué. Lorsque ce dernier approcha sa main pour le caresser, la petite bête se réfugia immédiatement dans les bras d’Emmanuel en miaulant. 

« Bon il est un peu peureux, mais ça va lui passer ! Cela fait plusieurs jours que monsieur se cache dans mon ministère pour échapper au froid. Quand j’ai fini par le trouver, je me suis dit qu’il serait mieux avec nous que dehors avec ce froid non ? » 

Emmanuel le regardait avec de grands yeux, cherchant l’approbation de son ainé. Il avait un peu peur que ce dernier ne veuille accueillir ce nouveau compagnon, et qu’il lui demande de l’amener dans un refuge. Emmanuel avait passé la journée avec Berlioz, et il s’était déjà beaucoup attaché à lui. 

« Certainement, mais Emmanuel nous travaillons tous les deux toute la journée, Il ne va pas pouvoir rester tout seul ici. » Lui fit remarquer Manuel d’un ton calme, en posant une main sur son bras.

Emmanuel fit la moue quelques secondes, il réfléchit à une solution puis ses yeux s’illuminèrent en un instant.

« Et bien la journée il viendra avec moi au bureau ! Il connait bien les lieux et il ne sera pas tout seul. Et puis je le ramènerai le soir, il me suivra partout ! S’il te plaît Manuel, je t’assure qu’il sera mignon »  
A cet instant Emmanuel avait l’air d’un enfant tentant de négocier avec ses parents. Mais qu’importe il fallait qu’il mette toutes les chances de son côté. Il fit les yeux doux à Manuel et Berlioz fit de même, à croire qu’il comprenait ce qu'il se passait. Manuel les observa quelques instants, soupira puis finit par leur offrir un grand sourire, de toute façon il ne pouvait rien lui refuser. 

« Bon et bien dans ce cas la pourquoi pas »

Emmanuel sauta de joie, et embrassa son compagnon. Il porta la boule de poils vers son visage, qui en profita pour lui lécher la figure. Emmanuel riait aux éclats, et Manuel se disait qu’il avait bien fait d’accepter. Au fil de la soirée le nouvel arrivant semblait s’habituer à sa nouvelle maison ainsi qu’à la présence de Manuel. Même s’il passait la plupart de son temps sur l’épaule d’Emmanuel qui le trimballait dans tout l’appartement. Le jeune homme avait déjà prévu d’aller dès demain lui acheter tout ce qu’il lui fallait. Pour le moment il lui avait préparé un petit coin ou dormir dans le coin de leur chambre.

*  
Un frisson réveilla Manuel, les yeux encore ensommeillés il regarda l’heure qu’affichait son radio-réveil : 3H 37. Evidemment la raison pour laquelle le froid l’avait réveillé était bien simple et même habituelle, Emmanuel s’était accaparé toute la couverture. Manuel soupira, et batailla pour en récupérer un morceau, mais au même moment un bruit retenu son attention. Il se redressa, cherchant d’où pouvait bien provenir ce son. C’était un bruit de frottement, comme si quelque chose grattait le sol. Puis un miaulement suivi, qui fit regarder Manuel au pied du lit. Prêt de la table de nuit, le chaton l’observait avec ses grands yeux verts, la lumière du réveil l’éclairait de reflet rouge. Il continua de miauler, Manuel l’attrapa et lui chuchota:

« Hey doucement bonhomme, tu risques de réveiller ton maitre. »

Un coup d’œil vers Emmanuel, lui permit de voir que le jeune homme n’avait pas bougé d’un centimètre et qu’il était toujours profondément endormi. L’animal se frotta contre lui, cherchant les caresses de Manuel. Manifestement, il se sentait un peu seul dans le coin de la chambre. De toute façon il était adorable, il ne ferait certainement pas de bêtise. Manuel le prit dans ses bras, Berlioz s’y coucha et ils s’endormirent tous les deux pour le reste de la nuit. 

*

Comme souvent Emmanuel se réveilla avant la sonnerie fatidique de son réveil. Il avait une bonne avance de 5 minutes et Manuel dormait encore à ses côtés, il allait donc en profiter pour faire du café. Il se leva sans le moindre bruit, sortit lentement de la chambre et atteignit la cuisine. Il avait lancé la machine et attendait tranquillement que le café se fasse, lui laissant quelques secondes pour émerger. Il remarqua soudain que Berlioz ne l’avait pas suivi, ce qui était plutôt surprenant étant donné qu’il le suivait partout. Peut-être dormait-il encore. Il posa les deux tasses de café fumantes sur un plateau, accompagné d’un petit bol de lait pour leur nouveau compagnon.  
Emmanuel entra de nouveau dans la chambre, et déposa le plateau sur la table de nuit de Manuel. Il comprit à cet instant où était passé Berlioz, puisque ce dernier dormait profondément dans les bras de Manuel. Et dire qu’hier il avait eu peur Manuel rejette l’idée qu’ils adoptent le chaton, visiblement il s’était bien trompé. Emmanuel passa sa main dans les cheveux de son amant, qui ouvrit les yeux lentement, aveuglés par les quelques rayons de lumière qui passait à travers les volets. Manuel se redressa, embrassa Emmanuel, les yeux encore gonflés de sommeil. Un miaulement se fit entendre, la petite boule de poils était elle aussi réveillée et réclamait l’attention de ses maitres. Ils riaient tous les deux devant l’attitude Berlioz, visiblement vexé de ne pas être au centre de l’attention.

« Il semblerait que tu aies trouvé un endroit plus confortable où passer la nuit. » Déclara Emmanuel, en le caressant. Il regarda Manuel avec un sourire en coin. « Et que tu aies réussi à rendre Manuel complètement dingue de toi. »

« C’est juste qu’il se sentait un peu seul. Il miaulait et je ne voulais pas qu’il te réveille, c’est tout. » Tenta de justifier Manuel.

« Mais oui, bien sûr. Ou alors tu es juste complétement sous le charme de notre petit compagnon » Emmanuel affichait un sourire triomphant, il savait que Berlioz aurait raison des réticences de manuel, et il prenait un malin plaisir à lui faire remarquer. « C’est un peu comme entre nous deux, au départ tu faisais tout pour me détester mais finalement tu n’as pas pu résister devant mon incroyable.. » Emmanuel n’eut pas le temps d’achever sa phrase que son amant l’embrassa pour le faire taire. Il sourit contre ces lèvres, et posa son front contre le sien à la fin de leur baiser. 

« Et si on le prenait ce petit déjeuné ? » Demanda Manuel, qui pour le coup commençait vraiment à avoir faim.

Alors ils s’installèrent tous les trois, Berlioz au milieu des deux politiciens, et ils prirent leur petit déjeuner au lit afin de bien commencer cette journée, qui s’annonçait une nouvelle fois glaciale dans la capitale.

**Author's Note:**

> Et voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous ne vous êtes pas noyé dans la guimauve x) Merci pour vos kudos et commentaires sur ma première fic vous êtes des amours <3 Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé!
> 
> mon tumblr -> https://frenchfiles.tumblr.com/ si vous avez des questions, des headcanons ou des idées de fics n'hésitez pas!


End file.
